


Moments

by br0jangles



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Sex Worker Dave, Trans Dave Strider, Uhhh implied incest?, just a short lil drabble to make other people ship this with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles
Summary: Dave works as a callboy and the Number One Hero is one of his regular clients.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Enji Todoroki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Moments

You’ve been in this business for a long time now. You’ve seen a lot of things. You’ve met a lot of people. You’ve had a lot of dicks inside your various holes. You’re a professional, if you can say so yourself.

So when you received a personal call from the number one hero, you didn’t think twice about accepting. He’s not the first pro hero to come your way- or the first to cum your way- and he won’t be the last. He’s not the first married man either. You’ve been around the block a few times, like you said.

He is, however, the biggest. By far. He triples you in size. His bicep is thicker than your thigh. The fingers of one hand fit around your throat with enough space to overlap. He’s… if you can be unprofessional for a moment, exactly your type.

You’ve met with him more than a dozen times now. You’ve learned a lot about him during his visits. A lot of things you don’t care about, but one thing you do: the reason he keeps requesting you. 

Apparently, you remind him of his partner. You’ve got the same colour of hair. The same slim build, even if you’re not built like a hero. The same… parts.

He talks about him while he fucks you. Sometimes he talks about his kids, occasionally his wife- but mostly it’s about Hawks. He tells you all about how annoying the guy is, how he gets up under his skin. The teasing and the flirting, flaunting himself right under the flame hero’s nose, and not following through. You wonder what’s stopping them from going at it, but you don’t care enough to ask. All you care about is how Endeavor takes it out on you.

He fucks you * _ hard. _ * He folds you in half and plows into you with growled words and feral grunts. You go home with bruises more often than not, burn marks around your wrists and thighs, the shimmer of his gold ring in your peripheral vision.

He’s mean and he’s dirty and he takes what he wants from you without question. He’s not exactly what you’d call “skilled” but he more than makes up for it in other ways. His size. His heat. His wallet.

Those Jordans didn’t pay for themselves.

Today he’s particularly angry. You expect him to throw you down and obliterate you the way he likes to do, but that’s not what he does. He’s a different kind of pent up today, and you can’t exactly say you’re disappointed.

He picks you right up off the ground and hauls you over each shoulder, thighs wrapped around his head. He slams you back against the wall, and if that doesn’t knock the wind out of you, his mouth on your clit would do the trick. He growls between your thighs and sinks his teeth into your flesh and you moan as pretty as you can for him.

It’s not even a performance most of the time, he * _ really _ * just…. fucking does it for you. He picks you up and throws you around like you’re nothing to him, and you aren’t, but it’s hot as fuck anyway.

He digs his tongue between your folds, licks inside of you, noses into your clit, makes you whimper and fist your hands into his perfectly spiked hair. He reminds you of your Bro in that way- in a lot of ways.

Aggressive. Big. Styled. Managed. Hot tempered. Bossy. Repressed.

You sigh as he seals his lips around your cock and sucks at it. You fold your body around his head and hold onto him, smother him in your cunt, and he shoves you harder into the wall. It makes your head spin that he can treat you like this, holding you up like this while he stands there so effortlessly.

He eats you out like a fucking champ. He’s usually not this good at it, but he’s simmering extra hot under the surface and you’re cumming in a matter of minutes, but he doesn’t stop there. His hands are searing prints into your thighs and his tongue is overstimulating you to the point of numbness. You cry his name and he growls, and his breath is so hot against your sensitive pussy that it makes you flinch away from him.

And * _ that _ * really sets him off, because then he’s grabbing you extra hard and throwing you down on the bed- and you’re not being dramatic here, he * _ throws _ * you down so hard the bed whines under you, and then he’s on top of you and his cock is inside you and you didn’t even see him unzip his suit, but god, if he isn’t filling you up so fucking well.

You bite your own fist to keep quiet, because you know he hates that, and sure enough, he’s grabbing your wrists and forcing them behind your back and fucking you even harder. He calls you by the wrong name, but you’re used to that too. He swears at you and calls you a tease, a whore. He makes you call him Daddy, and fuck if that doesn’t do it for you, too.

He makes you cum another two times before he finally spills inside you. It burns all the way inside, and even after all this time with him, it still scares you that it might leave lasting damage. It never does, but… it hurts. It puts you out of commission for a few days after seeing him, every single time.

He shoves off of you, leaving you panting and used on your bed. He tosses your cash out across the bed and it flutters down around you as he puts himself back together. He tells you he’ll see you next week, and you close your eyes with a sigh as the door shuts behind him.

You lay there in silence as his cum leaks out of you and burns down your thighs. Your body hurts. You’re tired.

You fucking love that man.


End file.
